


Untitled Mikkency

by WorldsJunk



Category: Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal RPF, King Arthur RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, UST, what is a beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldsJunk/pseuds/WorldsJunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts during the shooting of Arthur. They meet there. Hugh feels thoroughly attracted by how different Mads is to everyone he knows. He’s like a simple puzzle made by a civilization, with an ideology and logic he is ignorant about. Mads is a very practical, simple man in manner, easy laugh and easy jokes. With a singular, complex personal view on life. Mads seems to have deep interesting opinions on everything.</p><p>Now, you could describe anyone with half a brain like this, but there you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Mikkency

**Author's Note:**

> this will or wont have a sequel  
> my muses are whimsical to say the least.

It starts during the shooting of Arthur. They meet there. Hugh feels thoroughly attracted by how different Mads is to everyone he knows. He’s like a simple puzzle made by a civilization, with an ideology and logic he is ignorant about. Mads is a very practical, simple man in manner, easy laugh and easy jokes. With a singular, complex personal view on life. Mads seems to have deep interesting opinions on everything. 

Now, you could describe anyone with half a brain like this, but there you are. They talk and spend a lot of time together. They learn, they share, they talk. Some things they don’t talk about. 

Mads likes the horses, he likes horse riding, Hugh knows, just as he likes all the physical workout. Hugh wouldn’t call himself allergic to exercise but Mads just loves it. He loves to move, he relishes in precision and control of the body.

Hugh finds him carefully eating an orange sitting at the reigns of one of the carriages that in the movie carry the weak and the hurt away from the Saxons. There’s a man grooming Tommy (one of Arthur’s horses) for his next scene. The air smells like rain, hay and horse. Sweat and coffee. They are both in full costume.

Mads offers him a slice of orange with a quirk of lips when he sits beside him and he shakes his head, politely declining. 

His mind keeps supplying examples on the way Mads moves so he blurts ‘what was it like? …ballet’

Mads eyebrows rise for a moment. He looks back at Tommy and the animal trainer and chews ‘The particulars on how a theatre production is set, weather it be acted or danced or sung don’t differ greatly in my opinion… more preparation for physical exertion, more nudity and that’s pretty much it, it does tend to be more crowded, but that’d depend on the size of the production of course’ a pause ‘or am I answering something you didn’t ask?’ Mads smart eyes peer at him through ridiculous bangs and braids.

Hugh clears his throat and fidgets in his sit ‘I’m… intrigued’

‘Never met a professional ballet dancer before’

‘Only female ones’

‘They never want to talk about it. Lots of pressure’ 

The Animal trainer pats Tommy on the flank before walking away. They are silent for a few moments until Mads continues

‘I never could put into practice the idea of roles’

‘Roles?’

‘Yes. Differences I understand but not roles… not to mention stereotypes’

‘Stereotypes are practical’

‘That is true’

Pause

‘Sorry, what were we talking about again?’

‘Ballet’

They sit in companiable silence. Hugh clears his throat.

‘I’ve been thinking’

‘…thinking’ Mads echoes. The back of his fingers pat delicately on Hugh’s naked upper thigh. The touch is scantly there. ‘How long has it been?’

Hugh fidgets ‘since the last man?’ a nod. He answers ’…before Claire’ it’s almost a question.

Mads looks at him. Hugh frowns ‘...but you are married, you have children’

‘So do you’

He hears his own intake of breath more than feels it, the beat of his heart on the second before Mads is kissing him. And he kisses back, crazy, discovering in a scorching hot rush he craves something he didn’t even knew was there. 

He grabs at hair, remembers hair and make up, groans and holds onto Mads’s arms instead and hates it. Wants to feel. Pushes his tongue against Mads’s and his hands slither up under the skirt he’s wearing, palms flat, digging between Hugh’s muscles. ‘I want to fuck you’ he says, in English so schooled it betrays it being nothing but schooled. Licks up the line of his jaw. The noise Mads's tongue makes against his beard pours heat down his body.

‘Good’ he says and catches his lips again.

 

But it doesn’t happens then. Or the next day either, and Mads looks at Hugh and Hugh looks at Mads and other men too in a way he had forgotten he could.


End file.
